There is often a need for a remote reading magnetic compass providing an electrical output signal representative of compass heading. A particularly effective digital compass is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,016, assigned to the assignee of this invention, wherein a compass disc contains a plurality of optically coded tracks which are photoelectrically sensed to provide digital output signals representative of compass heading. The coded disc is supported for rotation about a normally vertical axis by upper and lower pivot bearings which also maintain optical alignment of the photoelectrically sensed disc with respect to the associated sensor. The compass is mounted within a gimbal assembly to maintain a horizontal disc orientation and minimize spurious motion of the disc. The cost and size of such remote reading compasses are determined to a considerable extent by the precision of the bearing and gimbal assemblies necessary to achieve intended performance.